Fuera de este mundo
by evolvelove
Summary: Tercer año de academia, a solo meses de despedirse de todo el mundo... que mejor momento para hacer una fiesta?
1. Chapter 1

-Un cumpleaños.  
-Una noche.  
-No profesores.  
-Dormitorios libres.  
-Alcohol, mucho pero mucho alcohol.

-Un Iida ebrio… la combinación perfecta.

 **El día D.**

-"Por qué mierda tenemos que ser nosotros quienes lleven las cosas!?"-se quejó Bakugou.  
-"Por qué no querías decorar y además Kaminari fue quien lo pidió"-le recordó Kirishima.

El rubio gruño por lo bajo.

-"No escuche que te quejaras al momento que se te asigno esa tarea"-dijo Tokoyami, Dark Shadow asintió alado suyo con muchas bolsas en manos y pico.  
-"Si quieres puedo ayudarte"-Satou se le acercó y le extendió una mano.  
-"No me jodas labios raros!"-aumento la velocidad de su caminar-"No mires por debajo de mí!"-refunfuño.

Los cuatro chicos continuaron caminando como si nada, ya acostumbrados a la actitud del explosivo muchacho. Ahora mismo no estaban para estar discutiendo, la fiesta estaba a minutos de empezar y ellos todavía no divisaban la entrada de los dormitorios a lo lejos.

Apenas hicieran su entrada la fiesta empezaría… solo pensar en lo que sería de la noche les tenia ansiosos. Nerviosos de lo que pasaría.

 **Capitulo uno: Marcando territorio.**

Había muchas cosas a las que Momo temía, la gran mayoría ya podía enfrentarlas gracias a los años pasados en la academia… pero el ponerse ebria hasta a morir? Como lidiaría con eso?

Y para colmo, como exactamente lo lograría?

-"Hey"-Kyouka le empujo el hombro levemente-"Mira quien está ahí…".

Al frente de donde ellas terminaban de decorar, en un entrada en arco, uno de sus más recientes intereses amorosos se estiraba para colocar una puerta echa del mismo material de pulseras. Momo se giró avergonzada al poder notar como su polo se levantó tanto que pudo ver su marcado abdomen.

-"Jeez amiga, al menos disimula un poco no?"-se rio Kyouka.  
-"S-solo quiero concentrarme en terminar esto…"-intento terminar lo que hacía.  
-"No se por qué lo sigues evitando, quiero decir, que entre Todoroki y el… Midoriya no es quien mas ha mostrado interés?"-le recordó.  
-"Quieres b-bajar la voz!?"-le cubrió la boca.  
-"Uhm disculpen"-se les acerco el peliverde.

Momo se giró a verle con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Si…?"-respondió por ambas.  
-"Kaminari dijo que ya deberíamos ir a vestirnos, las personas van a empezar a llegar"-informo.  
-"Oh… gracias por avisarnos!"-torció un poco más su sonrisa.  
-"Uh… de nada"-se alejó un poco extrañado.

Una vez ya fuera de su vista, la pelinegra dejo libre a su amiga.

-"Bien hecho, acabas de ahuyentarlo".  
-"Es el cumpleaños de Kaminari, Kyouka"-le miro enojada-"No es el día blanco o san Valentín, no se le declara a alguien en estos días".  
-"Hahaha buen chiste"-carcajeo un poco mas, sin embargo, ver lo sería que estaba su amiga le hizo parar-"Espera… hablas en serio?".

Yaoyorozu asintió elegantemente.

-"Oh dios mío… no sabes nada de fiestas"-exclamo horrorizada.

 **En los dormitorios de la clase B.**

Hoy era una noche importante, además de ser el cumpleaños de Kaminari, usaría esta celebración para hacer su movida, para poder probar que era estar con alguien…

Aunque!

No podía hacer eso si no se aseguraba de dejar boquiabierto al muchacho a primera vista, en especial teniendo a una gigante de la belleza en lo que constaba la academia.

-"Chica, llevas mirándote al espejo ya una hora y media"-se quejó Setsuna recostada desde su cama, su celular levantado con ambas manos.  
-"Es necesario…"-dijo sin dejar de ver su reflejo.  
-"No, no lo es"-se levantó cansada y se le acerco por detrás-"Mira, lo tuyo es ternura…"-puso ojos de cachorro-"…no sensualidad"-le señalo.

Kodai soltó un suspiro, odiaba que Setsuna esté en lo cierto, después de todo, su rival no era ni más ni menos que Momo Yaoyorozu, señorita pechos más grandes que U.A. Nominada a ser por tres años seguidos y la novia perfecta con la que la mayoría de los chicos querían salir en la academia.

Ya menciono que sus pechos son más grandes que ella? No? Pues esa es solo una de las cosas en la que le superaba.

-"Cabello más largo y lindo… altura y más curvas… rasgos finos…"-fue susurrando en voz baja, su gesto era de desesperación.  
-"Hey oye…"-Setsune le sacudió un poco-"Kodai, oye!"-la movió mas bruscamente-"Yui!"-le grito en el oído.  
-"Ah… que?"-regreso a la realidad.  
-"Tienes que dejar de compararte con Yaoyorozu, en vez de eso deberías a compararla a ella contigo! Sacar a relucir lo que tú tienes y ella no!"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Kodai se sintió pequeña e insignificante.

-"No se me ocurre nada…"-dijo con una sonrisa deprimida.

Setsuna suspiro estresada.

 _Esto va a estar más difícil de lo que pensaba…_

 **Cuatro amigos.**

-"No creo que debas beber tanto…"-sugirió Amajiki.  
-"Pff! Que sabes tu de fiestas juveniles, señor me la paso todo el día encerrado en mi cuarto"-le reprocho Nejire antes de terminarse otra copa de un solo golpe.  
-"Deberías hacerle caso, Mina acaba de publicar una foto con todo el alcohol que recaudaron…"-Yuyu le enseño su celular-"…no sé cuál es el chiste en ir ebrio a una fiesta en la que el objetivo es ponerse ebrio".  
-"Oh! Quiza que te de un coma etílico!"-comento Mirio.  
-"Eso se puede?"-pregunto Amajiki.  
-"No estoy seguro, pero es una buena oportunidad para comprobarlo! Hahaha!"-carcajeo.  
-"Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo"-sonrió su amigo.

Mientras que el par de _mejores amigos_ disfrutaba el momento, Nejire solo les miraba con un gesto estresado, casi molesto sino fuese porque tenía la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo.

-"Ustedes dos!"-les apunto con un dedo-"No quiero que sean gay mientras estemos en la fiesta ok!?".

Los dos muchachos solo le quedaron viendo confundidos.

-"Y tú!"-se giró a ver a Yuyu-"Nada de enrollarse con chicas!".  
-"Nejire… esa es la razón principal por la que estoy yendo"-le miro obvia.  
-"Pues olvídate de eso! Una vez ahí nos comportaremos todos como adolescentes y disfrutaremos de lo que posiblemente sea nuestra última fiesta antes de convertirnos en adultos con responsabilidades!"-termino quedando sin aliento.

El resto se le quedo viendo con sorpresa, anonadados del discurso que se había mandado estando ya tomada.

-"No eres divertida…"-susurro Yuyu.

 **Rosa espinosa.**

A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, quienes solo querían celebrar y pasarla bien, Mina tenía un plan, uno que si resultaba como ella tenía previsto… sería lo más épico que haya hecho en toda su vida.

-"Mina!"-Toru llamo a su puerta-"Ya llegaron los chicos, tenemos que ayudar a preparar la bebida!".  
-"Voy!"-dijo animada.

Nadie podía enterarse, disimularía todo el tiempo hasta que llegue el momento perfecto, solo tenía una oportunidad para poder realizarlo y no quería arruinarlo. Por esa razón nadie lo sabía más que ella, es más, les hacia un favor a quienes estén indirectamente involucrados.

El favor de no salir heridos.

-"Ohohoho…"-levanto un brillante frasco rosa-"…valiste cada maldito billete"-lo observo con una sonrisa.

Sería la mejor fiesta en la historia de la humanidad.

-"Y…"-cogió una cámara de mano-"…con esto podre recordarlo por siempre!".

La cámara se prendió, la puerta de su habitación se abrió… y empezó la acción.

 **Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic de este tipo, si tienen alguna idea que no sea beber, fumar y enrollarse (besar) pues les agradecería aportaran al fic. Por ahora tengo planeado algo con los** _ **clásicos**_ **en una fiesta, ya saben… la botella y esas cosas haha.**

 **Pdta: También pueden darme ideas de qué hacer con algunos personajes, ya que, en una fiesta muchas cosas ocurren en diferentes partes.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuatro horas después de la llegada de .**

"Oye, en qué fase estas? "-pregunto Kyouka, viéndola con una enorme sonrisa y con su mano sosteniendo firmemente en vasito de brebaje.  
"Yo hahaha… no lo sé!"-Momo respondió igual de animada, el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, su cabeza girando y su cuerpo obedeciéndola a medias.

Kyouka soltó una sonora carcajada, comprobando estar peor que su amiga.

"Perdóname Momo, si no fuera por ese idiota…"-señalo sin vergüenza a Kaminari, quien estaba bebiendo de un trago entre un grupo de conocidos-"…yo te cuidare y te mandaría a dormir a las once" –rio de oreja a oreja.  
"Hahaha está bien! Internamente siempre quise estar así de mal"-la abrazo del hombro.  
"Alguna razón en específico?"-Kyouka alzo una ceja, girando lentamente a ver a cierto peliverde quien no paraba de beber junto a unos amigos.  
"Ok… no tengo miedo a admitirlo ahora que estoy mal"-Momo rio sin pena, el alcohol en su cerebro amortiguando la pena.  
"Entonces admites que Todoroki ahora es solo una excusa?"-Kyouka sirvió más _combinado_ en su vasito.

Momo se tambaleo en su asiento, buscando por unos segundos al mencionado entre el público. Encontrándolo abrazando del hombro a cierta chica invisible y sonriéndole coqueto.

"Al principio no, pero ahora... "-miro al peliverde, quien acababa de tomarse un vaso completo de un trago-"…creo que realmente estoy enamorada…."-hizo una pose de adolescente enamorada, sacándole una risa a su amiga.  
"Hahaha! Dios me recuerdas a mí misma! Cuando ese idiota por fin se me declaro!"-le sirvió a su amiga-"Por enamorarse de quien menos esperabas!"-levanto su vaso.  
"Salud!"-Momo choco su vasito, carcajeándose y bebiendo de un solo trago todo lo que le habían servido.

Y es que apenas había llego todo el alcohol que Kirishima, Bakugou, Satou y Tokoyami habían traído. Momo no dudo en llenar su coraje con alcohol para poder lo que sentía… eso claro…

"Uh oh…"-Kyouka pego su mejilla con la de su amiga-"…creo o estoy viendo a una posible rival?".

…si cierta otra pelinegra no le ganaba en confesarse.

"De verdad, lamento muchísimo lo de Uraraka… si lo hubiera sabido antes yo…"-Kodai, se le apego casi como chicle.

Lo que la pelinegra le susurró al oído a Izuku, hizo que Momo desapareciera su sonrisa y frunciera el ceño exageradamente, apretando su vasito de brebaje con furia. Y es que ver a Izuku tan de cerca de Kodai, literalmente abrazándose y con ojos entreveros en esa columna de la sala… la ponía demasiado inquieta.

 **Estoy mal, por favor ayúdame.**

"Fondo! Fondo! Fondo! Fondo!".

Nejire solo sonreía mientras bebía y bebía, todos a su alrededor animándola a que terminara todo lo que prometió. Y es que una botella entera de _combinado_ era algo con lo que no se podía confiar.

"Ok ok, creo que ya está bien chicos"-Mirio y Amajiki la tomaron de los brazos jalándola antes de que pudiera terminarse toda esa botella.

Nejire termino la botella entera incluso antes de que fuera arrastrada por sus amigos, levantando la botella vacía con una sonrisa.

"Todavía les falta mucho para alcanzarme!"-dijo antes de ser arrastrada hacia al pasillo.

Los que estaban con ella la festejaron por unos minutos, honrándola hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista.

"Dios Nejire porque rayos te pusiste así?"-pregunto Mirio.  
"Hehehe, porque sabía que ustedes me cuidarían"-Nejire le sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
"Deberíamos cobrarte por esto…"-dijo Amajiki.  
"Ni que fueran…"-hizo una ahorcada-"…ni q-que fueran…uh… uhhh!"-empezó a hacer gestos.  
"Dios por favor dime que no-"-pero apenas lo dijo, Mirio termino viendo como una parte de sus zapatos fueron vomitados.

Y entonces el par se apresuró a llevar a la peliceleste al baño.

 **En la sala.**

"Hey…! Uraraka! Aprovechando que estas un poco ebria, está bien si me tiro a tu ex esta noche?"-pregunto Mina, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas junto a la castaña.  
"Hahaha, estás loca Mina"-Uraraka respondió con una sonrisa, afectada al igual que todos por la bebida-"Seguro, haz lo que quieras, ni me acordare para mañana".  
"Genial!"-Mina sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de beber de su botella _especial_ -"Le he tenido unas ganas desde que me contaste lo que hicieron…!"-mojo sus labios.

Uraraka rodo los ojos.

"Estas enferma Mina…"-bebió de su vaso-"…asegúrate de usar protección por lo menos"-le guiño.  
"Siempre un paso adelante"-Mina alzo su ceja, mostrándole un poco de lo mucho que tenía en sus bolsillos.

Uraraka empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mirándola con desaprobación y con respeto al mismo tiempo.

"Aprovecha ahora que hay mucha bulla"-se sirvió y tomo otro vaso de un trago.  
"Lo tienes chica"-Mina le sonrió antes de irse lentamente.

…sin saber que cierta pelinegra ya estaba bien sostenida del brazo de su chico de la noche.

 **Me pongo bien activo cuando bebo.**

"Oye…."-Kodai le susurró al oído-"…no te escucho bien, quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo?".

Izuku estaba ebrio, quizá un poco más que ella, nadie lo sabe, nadie lo había visto beber. Por lo menos, nadie que estaba planeando pasar la noche con él.

"Seguro! A dónde quieres ir…?"-contesto con una sonrisa inocente.  
"Sígueme…"-Kodai lo cogió de la mano y lo guio entre la multitud, llevándolo por los pasillos a su cuarto, donde estaba segura que el podría descifrar el mensaje.

…pero antes de que pudieran llegar, una mano la toma a ella con fuerza y la alejo de su manzana verde.

"No va a ser tan fácil…"-Momo la tiro hasta dejarla a su lado, las dos mirándose con rivalidad en esa pared rebosante con música.  
"Ese fue un golpe bajo incluso para ti, Yaoyorozu"-Kodai la miro con los brazos cruzados-"Ya lo tenía en mis brazos".  
"Acercártele estando ebrio ya es una estrategia baja, Kodai"-Momo levanto su ceja, viéndola con pena.  
"Si claro, y ser quien le acompaño en todo el rompimiento no lo es? Acompañándolo y diciéndole que fue la mejor solución… no me vengas con mierdas"-Kodai volteo su mirada.  
"Bueno por lo menos yo busco algo real y no algo ocasionado por cosa de terceras cosas".  
"Oigan"-Mina se unió.  
"Hahaha! Mira quien habla! Tu literalmente fuiste la tercera cosa al aconsejarle que le terminara a Uraraka!"-Kodai contraataco.  
"Esa relación no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte, fue lo mejor que le pude aconsejar como amiga"-Momo se cruzó de brazos.  
"Oigan…"-Mina siguió.  
"Por favor! De verdad esperas que te crea ese cuento? Nadie te creería que lo hiciste _por su bien_!"-Kodai la miro burlona.  
"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, después de todo… yo soy su actual mejor amiga"-Momo sonrió con brillo en sus ojos.  
"Tú lo dijiste…"-Kodai también sonrió-"…su mejor amiga"-la miro desde el rabillo de sus ojos.  
"Oigan!"-Mina por fin capto su atención-"Par de pelinegras estúpidas y egocéntricas, mientras ustedes se peleaban por ver quién era la mejor… una peliceleste ya se está cogiendo a su peliverde en el baño".

Ambas morenas parpadearon unos segundos antes de asimilar las palabras de la pelirosa, quien ya hacia apoyada en una pared de los pasillos junto a Mirio y Amajiki, quienes parecían inmersos en su propia conversación… esperando a que su amiga terminara de salir del baño.

"A si, lo siento chicas…"-empezó Mirio.  
"…Midoriya toco la puerta del baño y Nejire lo jalo dentro en segundos"-siguió Amajiki-"Puso seguro y… bueno. No creo que sea necesario decir lo que se pueden escuchar ustedes mismas".

Y es que en medio de su discusión, el par había ignorado completamente los golpes a la puerta, los gruñidos y los gemidos. Al final las dos terminaron petrificadas en su lugar mientras escuchaban como el par adentro respiraba agitadamente.

Nejire guiño dentro del baño mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de su amador, sabiendo que de entre todos los finales de esta noche… este fue la mejor.

 **Les cuento que el anterior episodio lo escribí ebrio, este también lo hice (para cumplir la tradición hahaha!) La casa azul probablemente sea la siguiente actualización, no prometo nada, la U no me deja ni comer en paz.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
